moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Codswallop
Captain Codswallop is a Ghost pirate in Moshi Monsters, captain to the Gooey Galleon and leader of the Marooned Five. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main As the Gooey Galleon's spooky skipper, Captain Codswallop doesn't let a teeny thing like being dead stop him from barking orders. If only he hadn't been so greedy, looting booty on Hong Bong Island, he wouldn't be stranded in the first place. But that's what happens when you're smitten with a paw wavin' kitten who just so happens to be cursed! The ''Gooey Galleon'' Although the Galleon is rarely seen, curious critter Gail Whale has reported several sightings of the ship and its gooey crew out on the Seventy Seas. Eerie Codswallop can often be seen haunting its private quarters. Gross ghost! Eurgh! Grab a peg for your nose because Captain Codswallop is infamous for his terrible odour. Pirate legends tell of his fuzzy facial fur as the source of the disgusting stench. Some believe that his beard is made from enchanted seaweed, while others think it's actually rotten cabbage stuck on with fish paste. Yuck! Data File *Job: Captain of the Gooey Galleon *Pirate pals: Jaunty Jack, McScruff, Mr. Mushy Peas, Handy Van Hookz *Likes: Pirate hats, shouting "wooooohh"! Notes *Rusty old earring *The ghostly equivalent of skull and crossbones *Monacle stolen from a one-eyed sea monster Moshipedia The Daily Growl The Daily Growl: Best known for: Facial Fuzz. Some say it's made of enchanted seaweed, other say it's rotten cabbage stuck on with fishy paste! General Captain of the Gooey Galleon, this crazy buccaneer was once the scourge of the Seventy Seas. Some say his facial fuzz is made from enchanted seaweed, others say it's rotten cabbage stuck on with fish paste. Either way, it stinks. Aaaaarrrr! Appearance Captain Codswallop is an aqua-blue ghost who features a sizably voluminous beard, a pirate hat, fingered gloves, a monocle, an earring and a belt. In his cabin, you can find his skeleton. His remains wear a slightly differently-designed captain's hat, a red coat, diving boots with pink socks and is equipped with a blue ukulele. Trivia *When McScruff switched everyone's hat around, Codswallop got very upset as he can't really cope being without his captain's hat. **His skeleton has a spare captain's hat but it is of a slightly different design. *Codswallop can apparently still "feel" through his skeleton, as he didn't want to give you his boots in The Curse of the Paw Wavin Kitten out of fear for cold feet. *As he has no fingers anymore, his gloves do not really serve a purpose and just sit there. However, when he holds the treasure map in The Secret Treasure of Potion Ocean right before it gets snatched, he has his glove fingers bend, showing he still has some sort of grip. Gallery In-Game Pirate 3.1.PNG S3M4 Captain Codswallop 3.png S3M4 Captain Codswallop 2.png S3M4 Captain Codswallop 1.png S3M4 Captain Codswallop 4.png Plush Captain Codswallop.png|His in-game plush toy Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Ghost Pirates.png|He and other crew members from the Marooned Five; found in Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Other Gooey Galleon cabin.png|His room and skeleton Captain_Codswallop_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art|link=Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt Captain Codswallop Twilight Art Screenshot.png|Twilight Art|link=Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Category:Characters Category:Marooned Five Category:Ghosts Category:Needs Full Bio